The First Date
by junkii
Summary: Of course I was anxious, it was only human nature. It WAS my first date with him...the gorgeous, yet often stupid Tamaki Suoh. [TamakiKaoru oneshot Kaoru's POV]


Of course I was anxious, it was only natural. It WAS our first date after all. I had to explain to Hikaru what was going on; and it only made him laugh. I blushed at that, seeing as he didn't know I even LIKED Tamaki that way. It was a little obvious...maybe Hikaru didn't see it because he was so friggin' dense. I WAS the more level-headed twin, after all. But...he was late. Over a half hour late! I couldn't take it, so I reached for my cellphone in my pocket, putting it on speedial. He was my second contact, since the first one was already taken by Hikaru. 

"Hello?" the voice answered. I blushed again at his beautiful light hearted voice. "...hello?"

"T-Tamaki-senpai!" I finally sputtered, pacing back in forth in my casual outfit. I could hear the smile form on the other line. "Why aren't you here! You're late!"

"I'm right out front...I just got here, sweetheart." Tamaki replied. _Sweetheart? _ Since WHEN did I become his sweetheart? I hung up accidentally, but I don't think it mattered, ne? He WAS outside after all. I dashed out quickly, not evening saying by to my older twin. I saw the black limo right away, a smile and blush on my face. I ran over just as he got out. Oh man...Tamaki WAS drop-dead gorgeous. I can see why he got a lot of guests at the Host Club... I ran over, looking over him. Casual my ass! He was in a TUX! I knew I should have gotten dressed... oh well. Too late now, unless he would wait. He grinned, scooping me up in his arms. "You're so cute, Kaoruuuu!"

CUTE?

"Th-thanks, milord..." I whispered faintly. I didn't really know what to say to the 'cute' remark. Only the 'fangirls' said 'kawaii' or 'cute' when Hikaru and I put on our scripted act. The way he said my name...it almost sent me to the ground. Gah! Loving him so much was REALLY started to affect the way I thought! I over analyzed everything he said to me, in a particular tone...is that a bad thing? "C...can we go?"

"OF COURSE! We're going to an ice cream parlor!"

"You're going in THAT?" I asked in disbelief. If we were going somewhere common, he SHOULDN'T be dressed in something like that! He looked down, blushing at what I had pointed out. He looked back up at me, a dense expression on his face.

"You don't wear this to an ice cream parlor?" he asked, blinking. I KNEW he was going to say something...something so Tamaki of him! OF COURSE you don't wear that! It's too formal! You wear that to a...a wedding! N-not like we would g-get married! I wasn't implying that!

"Baka Tono..."

"Kidding!" he exclaimed, puzzling me. He suddenly set me down, RIPPING off his outfit. Amazingly; he had a normal outfit underneath the fake layer of clothing. It was a mystery why he even WORE the tuxedo in the first place! He could have easily came in that! It was embarassing; what if Hikaru saw? He would NEVER let me down about it...I know that much... "We shall go now, love."

"FINALLY!" I stressed, rolling my eyes. I blushed to the 'love' remark as well. I guess he WAS my boyfriend now...but still! I never got that said to me before...it was sweet, but embarassing. I can tell he was confused to why I was blushing so much, but I wasn't going to explain to him how it affected me. He let me into the limo, so I gratefully got in, sitting comfortably on the leather seat. Tamaki got in after me, sitting against me. He grabbed my hand, placing it on his thigh. I blushed and placed my head on his shoulder as we drove toward the ice cream parlor.

It didn't take long to get there, which made me happy. I didn't want a silent ride there that took forever, after all. He got out first, offering a hand. I took it happily, still holding it as the limo drove away, Tamaki walking me into the commoner's ice cream place. It was 50's themed, cleverly decorated and much to my liking. I liked a lot of commoner things, but vintage material interested me most. I probably got that from Mother. We sat down, right across from each other. I rubbed his foot up against my leg, which made me blush hard. I'm not use to so much affection from someone besides Hikaru, so any form of affection sends a blush to form. The waitress came by, smiling at the both of us.

"Why hello there and welcome to Bill's Ice Cream! How may I serve ya'll?" she asked, an Osaka-like accent. Tamaki looked at the Ice Cream menu, going over all the flavors. They really had everything... so many things to choose from. The waitress kindly stood there as I looked through the milkshakes and Ice Cream flavors.

"Uh...I'll have the Thunderific Brownie Mountain.." I finally stated, smiling at the female. She nodded and jotted it down, her writing almost reminding me of Kyouya. Except, with a less-spooky effect to her. Tamaki pouted a little, which I thought was absolutely adorable. I mean..the way his perfect lips pouted...it sent me almost into a squealing fit like one of those fangirls. I shivered at the thought of it.

"A...Vanilla Milkshake, two straws please?" Tamaki finally answered, handing the woman our menus. she nodded, jotting his order down and accepting the menus. She trotted off, her white sneakers clicking on the red and blue linoleum floor. Tamaki took one of my hands, holding it with his. He kissed them, making me blush again. I scolded myself for blushing so much...but it wasn't everyday I went on a date with Tamaki. This WAS my first official date as well. I had a feeling there would be more, since this was just...just perfect. Soon afterwards, our waitress returned, setting my bowl of ice cream down. She handed me a spoon, and finally set the massive milkshake in the center, two straws in it. Finally; I realized what Tamaki was up to. That...that sly dog he was... "Yum yum...it's good, Kao-chan!"

"Yeah, it is!" I agreed, sipping from the other end. He gave me a pet name, which was acceptable, since he had his own. He ran his foot against my leg again, which sent shivers. We sipped at the milkshake, smiling at each other as we did so. I broke away from it, reminding myself of the melting Brownie and Chocolate ice cream I had. I smiled gleefully, eating at it happily. I heard the end of the Vanilla milkshake being slurped, which made me look up to a pouting blonde male.

"May I try some...?" he pleaded, blinking and pouting. I rolled my eyes and scooped at it, making sure to get a brownie chunk. I mimicked an 'ahh' face as I fed Tamaki, who blushed and licked his lips. "Yummy!"

"Yep. Thanks for taking me out..." I replied, blushing softly. I ate at the ice cream, feeling a pat on my head in response from the Host Club King. I smirked and finished it off, taking some napkins and wiping my face. He paid the check and walked out, our arms linked together. We walked around, discussing random things to each other. A laugh escaped out lips from time to time, over random things as we walked. Tamaki stopped at a hill, looking at the sun setting. I gasped at the beautiful view over looking the sakura trees. This whole day was perfect...and I really didn't want it to end. He took me in his arms and looked at me, a smile curled on his lips. Suddenly; he leaned in and shared our first official kiss together, sending sparks inside me to flare with happiness. As we parted, I gazed into his eyes, holding him tightly. "It was nice to spend the day with you, Tono. I...I love you..."

"I love you too, Kaoru." Tamaki whispered back. I never heard him be so serious and sincere before... it was a different thing. But good, nonetheless. I smiled and looked back at the sunset, thinking of how romantic and kind he really was. Maybe the assumption I made was false. He wasn't just trying to win people over by doing selfless acts. He really was that type of person. A goodhearted person who meant good. I should have realized that the day he invited Hikaru and me to join the Host Club.

He sincerely changed my life, and it made me hope for more good dates like this.


End file.
